Rosas
by Camilu B
Summary: Es el primer songfics que hago. Y tal como su nombre lo dice esta inspirado en la canción Rosas de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Entren!


Ginny… ¿Estás bien? - escuche a lo lejos la voz de Dean. Asentí con la cabeza levemente sin saber muy bien lo que decía.

La verdad que poco y nada iba a escuchar, porque en esos momentos estabas pasando junto a Ron y Hermione. Se encontraban hablando en susurros quien sabe de qué cosa y tu completa atención solo estaba en aquello. Era impresionante ver como te apasionas a la hora de hablar, como tus ojos brillan tras esas gafas redondas que no dejan ver la realidad que se esconde en ellos. Pero algo paso en ese momento, te volteaste como si buscaras a alguien y tu mirada se cruzó con la mía. Me mantuviste la mirada por un rato… nos miramos como si no hubiera nadie más en ese lugar. Hasta que una voz lejana llego a mis oídos.

Ginny… me escuchas – me volvió a preguntar Dean

Sí, claro – respondí a la rápidamente rompiendo el enlace

Entonces qué me dices… me acompañaras el sábado – respondí con una movimiento de cabeza

Busque de nuevo tu mirada pero ya la habías retirado y te volvías a enfrascar en tu conversación.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**

"**hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",**

**nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,**

**a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

Esa noche me recosté en mi cama y pensé inconscientemente en los segundos que mantuvimos nuestras miradas conectada y no pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Con una gran fuerza sacada de no sé donde apretó la almohada contra mi pecho y parezco más un niña que una joven de 15 años, pero es eso lo que soy, una niña enamorada de un joven hecho hombre, una niña que solo sueña que el secreto que guarda tan recelosamente… aunque si lo pensaba todos los sabían menos él … pero lo que nadie sabía era de los sueños que tenía desde chica y en donde Harry y yo nos queremos bajo la luz de la luna y a escondidas de todos.

¿Qué estás haciendo, Ginny? – pregunto una compañera de cuarto

Yo… - titubee – estoy haciéndole cariño a mi almohada… sabias que si no le hacías se vuelven malas y te hacen tener pesadillas – dije tratando de parecer muy convencida

Sí, claro… porque mejor no te duermes – me contesto mientras me miraba medio raro

Te hare caso – respondí, cerré las cortinas de mi cama y me acosté dispuesta a soñar

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**

**resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio**

**te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir**

**que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.**

Un ramo de rosas me despertó esta mañana y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Revise por todos lados en busca de una tarjeta pero no encontré nada. Sé que teniendo novio lo más correcto es que pensara que él me había enviado aquel presente, pero no podía negar que un pensamiento algo loco se cruzara por mi mente, por un momento pensé que Harry me las había mandado. Más que contenta baje a la sala común.

¿Te gustaron las rosas? – dijo alguien a mis espaldas

¿Tú me las mandaste? – me volteo para verle

Sí… pero no me has dicho si te gustaron

Están muy lindas Dean – dije con una sonrisa. Me da una pequeño beso en los labios y después me abrazo como si el mundo se acabara, le devolví el abrazo pero no pude reprimir que una lágrima se escapara de mis ojos.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**

**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**

**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así**

Desde aquel día las cosas no han estado buenas con Dean, pelea tras pelea, llanto tras llanto, lo que nos llevo a una separación por una excusa más que tonta, pero por algo han de pasar las cosas… si no funciona con él, por ahí debe estar el hombre que me sepa entender, que sea mi complemento.

Ya había mucho desde ese encuentro de miradas y mi separación con Dean, no hubo otro encuentro de miradas, solo pocas palabras dichas al viento. La verdad mi vida corre sin ningún cambio, tal vez la resignación sea un buen camino…

Ginny, te andaba buscando – me gritaron desde el otro extremo del pasillo

¿A mí en especial? – pregunte contrariada

Necesito que me ayudes en algo ¿Puedes? – me pregunto con una sonrisa

Claro, Harry – respondí con otra sonrisa

Conocía cada una de tus sonrisas y esta era nueva… solo dedicada para mí.

**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**la esperanza dice quieta quizás sí**

Estoy triste y emocionada, la ayuda que me pidió tiene que ver con el equipo de quidditch, él estaría en un castigo con Snape. La obligación era mayor, teníamos que entregarle la copa en sus manos y recibir un "buenas chicos, somos campeones", pero yo jamás supe que recibiría algo más que eso. Ese beso fue el cierre de una etapa para abrir otra y con la misma persona, salimos de la sala, nos encaminamos a los jardines… hablamos por un largo rato, risas y sonrojos eran la dicha del momento nunca pensé que contigo se sintiera diferente. Llegamos a un árbol, que supongo tenía un valor sentimental para él, siempre que quería estar solo ese se convertía casi en su refugio.

Ginny, todo esto en nuevo para ti – me dijo Harry un tanto nervioso

Para mí también lo es – conteste

No te creo – puse mala cara – has tenido más novios antes que yo

Pero contigo no es igual, se siente distinto

Me darías un beso, Ginny – sonreí con un rubor en mis mejillas antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos.

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol**

**me pediste que te diera un beso.**

**con lo baratos que salen mi amor,**

**qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.**

Sí, lo entiendo, creo que eso me gusta de ti… fueron mis respuestas cuando al tiempo después de estar saliendo me explicabas las miles de causas del por qué no puedes continuar conmigo. Que mi seguridad, que me quieres tanto, que no aguantarías perderme… y quien sabe cuantas más pasaron por tu cabeza. La verdad con tu complejo de héroe no podía luchar y sabia que si me había enamorado de ti tenía que aceptarlo, era tú destino tu deber aunque no me gustara en lo absoluto.

Harry – dije cuando lo vi entrar a la madriguera… claro era el casamiento de mi hermano Bill

Ginny… ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto nervioso

Bien y tu

Aquí… como ves… tratando de seguir

Tu sabes quo yo estoy…

Ginny sabes muy que no quiero eso

Pero Harry…

Te acercaste y me diste un beso en la frente dando por terminada nuestra conversación, así fue como espere el día de tu cumpleaños para darte mi regalo, si era el último quería que fuera el mejor.

Todavía recuerdo el día que se fue con Ron y Hermione a buscar y cumplir con su destino. Desde la ventana de mi cuarto mire como se alejaban y me dejaban atrás con una pena y una angustia que se acrecentaría cada día más. Solo tres palabras salieron de mi boca quedándose enterradas en esas cuatro paredes: Adiós, te amo.

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**

**un placer coincidir en esta vida.**

**allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,**

**y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.**

Salí por la tarde a los terrenos del colegio y me escabullí a uno de los jardines que todavía guardaba de forma intacta las rosas, en la mayoría ya se habían marchitado era como si ellas sintieran lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero estas, se negaban querían plasmar una esperanza mostrar que todavía existían cosas bellas por la que seguir adelante. Una en especial llamo mi atención, la cogí, la acerque a mi nariz y me embriague con su perfume.

Sé que volverás Harry, aun queda mucho por seguir - sonreí como muy pocas veces lo hacía desde algún tiempo.

No sabía que te gustaba oler rosas – me preguntaron

Antes no lo hacía pero este lugar me llena de paz, Neville – sonreí

Regresemos para no tenemos problemas

Está bien – sonreí por última vez.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**

**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**

**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**

**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**la esperanza dice quieta quizás sí**

Y el día al final llego, la batalla había finalizado y el miedo al cual nos habíamos acostumbrados había desaparecido podíamos por fin soñar con un mundo nuevo, con experiencias nuevas, con sueños que se encontraban dormidos y volvían a renacer, con cosas inconclusas que podríamos concluir…

Y es estos momentos cuando comienzo a recordar la forma en la que te fuiste metiendo en mis pensamientos para después llegar al corazón. Desde niña mi madre me contaba las historias del niño que vivió no importaba escucharla una y mil veces, solo imaginarte ya era lo mejor que me podría ocurrir. Al conocerte y compartir contigo aprendí a verte, a soñarte de otra forma, a no avergonzarme en frente de tuyo… empezar a relacionarme con otras personas, por consejo de Hermione me comprobaron que mi primer amor nunca lo iba a olvidar, aunque lo intentara.

Te vi en la puerta del gran salón al día siguiente de la batalla, sin duda eres la persona que me enseño a amar sin saberlo. – Harry – Grite, me miraste, me sonreíste y solo atine a correr para poder abrazarte.

**Y es que empiezo a pensar**

**que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.**

**y es que empiezo a sospechar**

**que los demás son sólo para olvidar...**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella batalla, las cosas volvían de a poco a la normalidad y te vi lo menos posible quien sabe la razón del por qué. Me encontraba en la madriguera, sentada en uno de los sofás, estaba ansiosa, contaba los días para volverte a ver pero a ti no te sucedía lo mismo. Te encontrabas descansando quien sabe dónde, no lo habías dicho pero aceptamos y respetamos esa tranquilidad y soledad que necesitabas, pero la verdad esto ya no lo soportaba.

Hija te buscan – dijo mi madre desde la puerta

¿Quién es? – levante la mirada

Asómate por la ventana y lo sabrás

Sin esperar le hice caso a mi madre, y ahí parado junto a un árbol se encontraba una persona de cabello negro azabache, una sonrisa surco mi rostro y sin esperar más salí corriendo hasta tu encuentro, cuando llegue a tu lado te volteaste y me miraste con esa sonrisa que era solo para mí. Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte te arrodillaste ante mí, sacaste una pequeña cajita de color negro, con algo de nerviosismo la abriste y frente a mi ojos se encontraba el anillo más bello.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntaste mientras tus verdes ojos estaban conectados con los míos y sin esperar más las lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre mi rostro

Si… claro que acepto – respondí mientras las lágrimas seguían apareciendo.

Te levantaste para hacer un movimiento con la varita acompañado de una murmullo que dieron como resultado un ramo de rosas que me ofreciste como todo un caballero. Las recibí para luego abrazarte para no soltarte más y mientras te besaba repetirte continuamente lo mucho que te amaba. Lo que no sabíamos era que desde la puerta de la casa mis padres nos miraban con una gran alegría impregnada en sus rostros.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,**

**porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas**

**que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.**

**y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,**

**la esperanza dice quieta quizás sí**

Hola…. Este es mi primer song fics y la verdad no sé si habrá quedado bien o no. Pero es una idea que me surgió cuando regresaba de la U y de la nada escuche esta canción. Además es el primero que publico :$ y ya sabrán los nervios que he de tener xD

Pero bueno me gustaría tener en cuenta sus opiniones y saber si les gusto o no, y si tengo pasta para escribir. Estoy preparada para recibir elogios, críticas y tomatazos!

Cuidensen …


End file.
